Grimoire Magic
Grimoire Magic (魔道書の魔法 Gurimowāru no Mahō) is a high level magic that dates back to some of the closest times to the origin of magic. These books contain a mix of spells, conjurations, natural secrets and ancient wisdom that have served to guide mages along the path of magic for centuries. Though there are many different grimoires that hold a variety of spells that will generally follow a particular theme, the true value of these books come from their ability to adapt and integrate new spells into the pages of the text. History Dating back to the times when humans had begun to exhibit signs of magical abilities, humans began to document their findings in large books that would come to be known as Grimoires. They learned that by linking certain words together and reciting them while channeling this magical energy would produce results that no other human was capable of through any other means at the time. The now called mages would record the directions and specific incantations that they spells would produce, allowing for them to reproduce the effects at a later date without having to remember such lengthy incantations. Because the spells in each individual grimoire were highly valued by practicing mages many of them infused their own magic into the book to act as a guard against others, the spell blanking out the pages of the decorated book, revealing themselves only to those who’s magic energy resonated with the creators own. Because resonate energies were involved in the protection of the grimoires, this class of magic took on two distinct categories: The Light Chronicles and The Dark Chronicles. Because magic is highly integrated with the emotions of a person, the ethernano will take on a certain essence that reflects the innate nature of a person. If a person is that of a kind and gentle soul, their magic will generally reflect that and show in the spells that they produce. Those who are filled with anger and malicious intent will generally produce magic of such caliber, functioning as the polar opposites to the aforementioned mages. It is because of this quality in magic that grimoires fell into the two different classes of Chronicles. Those who developed spells that were used for malicious crimes and personal gain began to take on a darker essence than those who would document spells that were used for protection and healing. So when a writer would protect their grimoire from prying eyes, the ethernano that they used for the protection spells would reflect the feelings and intent that the caster had hoped to use the book for; in essence, the intent of using those spells for "good" or "evil". So when the current holder of the book died, the book would only reveal itself to those who's ethernano resonated with these energies infused into the pages of the book; leading to a clear divide between those who would later become legal mages, and those who would fall to become dark mages. Use Though the traditional means of casting has not changed much from its creation, mages of today have become highly advanced in the art and speed at which a spell is done. The tradition means of using a grimoire comes from reciting rather long incantations that have been documented on the pages, while channeling their ethernano through the use of the divination symbols that are present on the page. These divination symbols are activated through the use of the incantation and are used to transmute the ethernano into the desired properties. As it typically followed, the more complex and powerful the spell, the more divination symbols were required to alter the ethernano, and so the incantation of such spell could be as much as a paragraph of text. As time progressed, mages began to take notes of other freelance magics at the time to help speed up their spell process. Taking heavy influence from the use of Runes, grimoire users began to this freestanding type of magic to etch their divination symbols straight into the air, effectively cutting down the need for them to exposed their grimoire to possible damages during battle. Though the length at which a person could remember the proper incantation and divination symbol sequence was not that great, and so this "script method" was typically only used for low power spells, such as basic barriers and projectile spells that could be used in the quick rally of battle. Grimoires There exists a great deal of grimoires that have been passed down between mages for quite some time. Each book, regardless of if they are a Dark or Light Chronicle, will typically follow a theme of spells that were inscribed there by a mage who held that particular affinity for magic. Over the years many grimoires have been lost and buried beneath the rage of battle, but those listed below were ones that were fortunate enough to be passed on and cared for by the mages of today.